


My Little Pet

by Casephine19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I swear this just popped to me out of nowhere, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casephine19/pseuds/Casephine19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants Dipper to be his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Dipper Pines  
  
Pinetree  
  
the kid is really such a cute one.  
  
Come to think of it, his body is so scrawny and tiny.... just like that monster puff i had back home.  
  
Ah i quite liked that pet.  
  
I took care of it  
  
Feed it.  
  
Teased with it.  
  
Manipulated it.  
  
Broke it apart.  
  
And then....  
  
I Ate it.  
  
It tasted actually delicious! Just like that tarty candy i had when i was still in pinetree's body. What was that again? Heh, guess I forgot the name.  
  
Hmm...I wonder.  
  
I think I'll keep him longer this time.  
  
My little Pinetree  
  
Soon  
  
You'll be Mine.  



End file.
